Magic Formula
is a force created by the fusion of sorcery and science. Information The Magic Formulas were invented by Nine during the Great Dark War to use it against the Black Beast. Armed with this power, humanity was able to join the Six Heroes in a counterattack against the Black Beast. As the Formulas are created with sorcery, they are outside the reason just like the Beast. As normal people do not posses the ability to manipulate the magic element, a grimoire, a type of converter, changes the gathered element within a formula. With the death of the Black Beast, the planet is full of the element. Since then, people began to use this as a new source of energy, therefore everything in the world works on the Magic Formulas. The amount of the element used on a formula, and the power of it, is affected by the user’s aptitude. In addition, if the given area does not have enough element for the activation, a formula will not work. Known Magic Formulas * — the exact properties are unknown. Ragna the Bloodedge used this in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger to remove the formula blocking the entrance to the World Void Information Control Organization office in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. * — a formula used in all Hierarchical Cities. It is used in an environment maintenance device. * — a formula binding the target. The Control Organization teachers the vigilantes this, so they can use it on the rebels they have caught. The formula can be lifted by a code, which can also determine who binded the target. * — a restraining formula used by the Control Organization to restrain criminals. * — a Regeneration Magic Formula used as a component of wound-healing medicines. * — records speech in written works. Platinum the Trinity by Jūbei’s request delivered such a message to Hakumen. Platinum could not hear the message. * — seals the written work. Since the decryption codes can be set, the Control Organization uses such formulas to seal important documents. * — a formula that hides the life signs of the user, which makes them invisible to ordinary people. Ragna used this formula in Kagutsuchi when he felt he was being watched. It can be used to hide doors and stairs, too, but they can still be detected by a touch. * — a formula that thightens skin to such an extent it can’t be hurt by a weapon. Meifang Lapislazuli used this on her left palm to stop Outseal attack. * — a formula that creates a space that is completely separated from the outside world. It can be performed only when utilizing the Sealed Armament: Izayoi. During the course of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (II '·''' Extend), Tsubaki Yayoi sealed Jin Kisaragi within this barrier when convincing him to return to the Control Organization. * — a formula that creates a perfect illusion of an intruder and forces to fight against it. Trivia *In the English localization, Magic Formulas are called “Ars Magus”, Latin for “Magic Arts”. See also *Magic Formula aptitude *Magic Formula Weapon *Magic Formula Armament *Arch-Enemy Event Weapon References Category:Items Category:Abilities